Something To Believe In
by LeytonIsAlways
Summary: Broken hearts, a broken home, secrets and lies-Peyton is left to struggle with the aftermath of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill, nor do I own these characters.

Hi guys! So, this my attempt an AU LP fan fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. Please.  
_______________________________________________

**Chapter One**

The alarm clocked rang. "Not again" Peyton groaned as she looked at the clock. 10: 22 am. That's two hours too late, she usually prided herself of starting her day at 8:00 am , but she hardly got enough sleep anymore. Even when she overslept, and it still wouldn't have been enough.

With a sigh she threw back the comforter and staggered out of bed, trying to push her problems to the back of her mind as she did so. Crossing the bedroom she entered the bathroom. Stripping off her flannel pajamas, she passed in front of the long mirror over the white marble vanity, not a vain person by nature she spared only a cursory glance at her refection, she felt as drained as she looked.

Turning from the mirror she stepped into the shower, promising herself to catch up on sleep as she soon as she got home, as opposed to drowning herself in extra paper work that she had taken upon herself in order to keep busy. Not today, she had an assistant for that, she'd let her handle it.

She drenched herself in cold water to help herself wake up, adjusting the water to standard temperature after a few minutes.

An abrupt knock on the Plexiglas startled her, she jerked around the sponge falling from her hand. Through the frosted glass she saw the image of a man.

"Peyton." The knock came again. Brisker and more demanding.

"Can I speak with you?"

She hesitated, then cut off the water. Stepping to one side she slowly cracked the shower door open, and stuck her head out.

David. Handsome enough to stall any woman's breath stood a few feet away. In all the 10 years she had known him, and considering all the things that had changed he never cease to look less than his best.

"I didn't know you were back", she said then thought of how peculiar those words were.

David flashed her a smile. "I got in last night and didn't want to disturb you."

Peyton nodded, thinking how far they had drifted apart and resenting how effortlessly David exuded his boyish charm when he wanted something from her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still coming with me to the ceremony tonight."

Her hand tightened on the door. "I told you I would be there."

He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it. Rough hands slipped into the pockets of his painters wear. In anyone else this gesture may have indicated uneasiness or uncertainty, but David had never shown as much as a hint of either.

"A car is going to be here to pick us up around seven," he told her.

"I'll be ready, her reply."

David crossed the floor until he was standing within a foot of her, eyes narrowed. "This is important to me."

"I know." She said as she brushed the water running from her hair out of her eyes.

He made a motion as if to step closer, but when she jerked her head back he thought better of it, his mouth thinned. Whirling, he walked away.

Peyton closed the shower door and turned the water back on. There had once been a time when just his nearest would have caused her heart to race, and her body to want. A time when if he had found her in the shower he would have come inside and come into her. Once they had so much , they were so in love. Once, not anymore. They spoke to each other only if they needed to. For a woman who had always dreamed of a loving marriage the real cause of her sleepless was all too clear.

**********************************

Peyton hesitated, but the light squeeze of his hand on her delicate fingers had her moving again. They walked into the entrance and were met with an assault of flashes from cameras. And all she could think was keep smiling. They were the perfect couple and it was show time. And she wanted to scream.

"Smile you two." Peyton leaned into David. "Congratulations David on your grand opening, your work is amazing. It's about time you really showcased that gift of yours, and what better place to do it then your own art gallery. How about another one? Peyton and David leaned into one another again, Peyton wishing desperately to return to the night's cold air. Yet again she told herself to keep smiling.

She felt she were a performing seal; more recently she would turn up on her husbands arm, smile brightly, make appropriately bland conversation with whoever David wished to favor with his attention, sip warm white wine and try to pretend that she was fascinated. This occasion would likely to prove to be no different.

"This one is for tomorrows paper Mr. and Mrs. Evans, came the voice of another photographer. "You two look great. You are great. 1, 2- smile!"

Peyton sighed inwardly. The last thing she wanted to be told was that she and David's relationship was great. They were far from that, and she was so far from the person she used to be. All the progress in her life, all that she had changed, and all that she had grown into seemed to have mattered a little less now, when on the inside she was only a few cries away from a breakdown.

********************************

"You okay?" A voice called to her from behind. She turned slightly and smiled at the familiarity. Lucas Scott- Her husband's long time best friend of 14 years.

"You should be so lucky, Scott. You're the first person that I haven't felt the urge to escape from since we arrived."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Lucky me, how about a drink?" he asked before he ushered her through the crowd and off to the bar, his hand gently resting on the small of her back.

"Bartender" she heard him call out. "The lady will have a cranberry daiquiri and I'll have a gin and tonic."

Peyton looked at him, both surprised and amused. "You remembered my preferred drink of choice?".

"No. You just look like the kind of girl who drinks cranberry daiquiris."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in a suit, I must say you clean up nice Lucas."

"Well being in the presence of people who matter will do that for you."

Peyton gasped, feigning shock and hurt at his statement. "So I -we get bummy Lucas, and the rest of the world gets this?"

There it was- that grin of his, it was sure to light up even the darkest of rooms. She had grown to love that about him and she couldn't help but to return a smile.

"You look amazing, uh great, you look great Peyton." She blushed as he stumbled over his words. "Thanks."

"So, um, if I haven't said before, I'm really proud of you Peyton. You and David. I know with everything that has went on these past couple of years, its easy to lose sight of the things that made you happy. And by the way you didn't really answer my question the first time, so I'm asking again. You okay?"

Peyton was grateful for his approval, she knew how much it meant to David, she also smiled at his tenacity. He didn't miss a thing. She thought she had cleverly evaded his question or that he was willing to ignore it, not wanting to put a damper on what was to be a celebration of his best friend's success. Yet she looked up at him sensing his sincerity and wanted to cry, she needed so badly a friend to confide in, but trusting people had seemed to have gotten her nowhere lately - she was no stranger to disappointment.

"It's complicated", was her overdue reply, after having been snapped back from her reverie at the sight of the placement of their drinks in front of them.

"It doesn't' have to"--

"Why if it isn't my two favorite people. Why wasn't I made aware that the VIP section was going to be the bar?" David slurred as he pushed his way up to the counter top.

Lucas and Peyton shared an awkward glance, Peyton more thankful for the interruption more than anything or so she thought as she took in her husband's disheveled appearance.

"David, we've hardly been here for two hours and you're already drunk", she stated rather than asked.

"Well, drinking's the only source of pleasure I get now and days" he replied with no attempt at being subtle in his accusation his eyes on Peyton and every other part of her.

"Hey man, you may want to pull yourself together, don't make a fool of yourself, you have a reputation to withhold, Lucas interjected while offering a brief apologetic glance in Peyton's direction.

"Get him cleaned up for me Luke, I'll go work the floor."

Lucas looked at her hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, go" she replied. _We'll be fine. It's okay. I'm okay._ How long would it be before her words actually started sounding convincing to her own ears, better yet how long would it before she made an attempt to see that she'd be _fine_?

"Okay, oh and Peyton-"

She turned around.

"Of course I remembered your favorite drink, its what you ordered when David first introduced us", he informed her with a wink and a smile.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day!" David replied, before tripping over his own feet.

Peyton, just shook her head and bit back a laugh..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, nor the characters Lucas and Peyton.

Thank you to all of you who subscribed and/or reviewed the chapter. I really love that you guys are interested in the story and would like for me to continue, it means a lot. So here is the next chapter for all of you, hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning Peyton woke up with a headache. It was most likely the same one that followed her into her sleep. She had thought she could sleep off the pain, but she was wrong. Wrong in a long list of things.

The smell of coffee greeted her as she made her way around the hall and into the kitchen.

David always started off the day with coffee and toast. She did neither, but once she would have joined him. Talking about what the day had in store for them. Laughing. Joking. They used to brag about nothing being able to come between them, that they would accomplish anyting and everything. They had been so naïve, so very wrong. The first hard blow to their marriage through them off track and they never recovered.

No longer wanting to think about that day, she entered the kitchen. Her steps faultered when she saw him sitting at the kitchen table, busy with what she probably guessed was reviews from his opening. For as long as she could remember, he was usually gone before she had dressed.

He glanced up . "Good morning, Peyton"

"Good morning, David," she answered continuing to the refrigerator to retrieve a bagel and yogurt.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"I've slept better." His hand caught hers as she passed.

Surprised, she paused and glanced down at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk with you".

Her eyebrows raised. If she didn't count last night, they havent had more than a superficial conversation in the past six months. "I have an appointment to get to at nine."

"Its just now eight. You have time," he said. "Someone has taken an interest in your sketches."

What sketches?" She asked quite confused. She had no artwork to display at David's gallery.

"C'mon on Peyton" , he eyed her pointedly. "Someone's made an offer one of them. We could use the extra income."

_We. _

"What " we" ? There hasn't be an real us in years, money is the last thing _we _need. And which sketch? Those painting downstairs are far from finished, you can't possibly tell me someone is interested in half-assed work?" She looked at him demandingly.

"Well, I uh ..I" , he stammered, eyes downcast in guilt.

"You went through my things ?!" I can't believe you, she yelled incredulously as she shook her head in disbelief , eying him disappointedly.

"They're offering far more for your piece then they are for any of the new pieces I've acquired recently."

"No"!

"Peyton"? David Pleaded.

"I said no, and that's the last I want to hear from you about it."

She was beyond pissed, her latest artwork had encompassed everything she'd been bottling up since that day; her fear, her regrets , her shame -it was personal.

This could have been the perfect moment for anything ; a confrontation, apologies, or promises, yet he found her artwork and he wanted to sell it. She didn't try to hide her tears.

Last night's gallery opening had gone well for David, and Peyton was glad. She couldn't remember a time when he hadn't wanted anything more then to open his own gallery, but time and lack of sufficient funding always halted any progression. She had seen him give up more times then she'd like to remember, and even stopped believing in the possibility herself a few times. So she was happy for him, yes, as she had hoped that he was proud in the success she found as a the owner of her own record label, but their marriage was no longer one in which she found herself to be content , and she was done with pretending.

They had lost a baby, and in the midst of it all they had lost each other.

"I didn't mean to upset you Peyton, but its not too late to work on us."

She wanted to believe that, she did , but it wasn't that long ago that she had made that same statement, yet here they were. And no matter how much she tried to will it away, move on and let go , it was still there-all of it and it still hurt.

"I think its too late David."

Peyton sat in her car, resting her head against the steering wheel, thoughts flooded with a myriad of emotions . She couldn't live this way any longer. She wouldn't . The last two years had been nothing short of hell.

She could admit that her own distance following the initial loss of their baby played a role in how they arrived to this point, but never did she imagine that either of their grief and contempt would push them apart as much as it had.

As she placed her hands on the wheel her eyes were drawn to the hand that held her wedding band. The ring was a symbol of love and commitment she and David shared, but their love that had definitely been tested these past two years , and a commitment right now seemed too hard to keep. With a soft sigh, she slowly slid the ring from her finger and slipped it into the small pocket of her purse before she started the ignition and headed off to work. Things from now on were going to be different, she had made up her mind. She was going to ask for a divorce. The thought alone frightened her , but gave her a sense of security- she wasn't stuck. Pulling into her parking space , she willed herself to focus on her new outlook for the future. Steeling herself, she exited the car and for the first time the smile she wore as she entered her work office was a genuine one.

________________________________________________________________________

Stepping into the Peyton's office was like stepping into a musical heaven. Album covers of all genres and eras lined the walls . A musical museum of both past and present. Lucas smiled at the sight of it all.

He remembered the first time he'd came here, it was her grand opening then. He was doubtful a first, the area wasn't known solely for its entertainment and if he was being completely honest not too many women succeeded in businesses related to the entertainment industry here.

The company far exceeded his initial expectations, but he couldn't say that he was surprised. After getting to know Peyton more, he learned that she had a head for business , and exuded an air of confidence in her passion that could intimidate anyone. The environment seemed to suit her well, and her love and passion for it all was inspiring.

It was easy to get lost in the décor of her office, if you had a interest in music that way. He did.

The sound of foot steps brought him back to his surroundings.

"Uh excuse me, can I help you?" _Peyton._

"I don't know, can you" ? He replied as he turned to see Peyton dressed in a soft emerald green top and dangerously short black skirt. _Beautiful_. He was still getting used to her straight hair, he always did love the curly look, but the straight hair suited her well too. It didn't matter really to him though , she was beautiful no matter what. Beautiful and married.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked, her voiced laced with both surprise and confusion, but he wasn't unwelcomed.

"Dropped by the gallery , secretary said David was out meeting with a potential client. Didn't want to waste a trip into the city, so here I am. Well really I'm here to drop this off." Stepping forward he placed a package on her desk.

"What's this?"

"I found it on top of David's car as I was leaving. It's for David. Maybe some artwork, sketches . I don't know, didn't want to leave it there."

"And you couldn't have just left it with the secretary?" Honestly he hadn't thought of that just as he hadn't thought to avoid her scrutinizing gaze as the evidence of his embarrassment settled onto his cheeks, he made an attempt to recover.

"Honest mistake, and why leave something in the hands of potentially incompetent people when I just bring it to you, its sure to get to David free of harm."

She laughed, and pinned him with a look of mock confusion. "If that's your story."

"Anyways," he cleared his throat.

"You look really busy" he noted as he took in the stack of papers and demo albums in array on her desk. He took a seat in a chair opposite of the side at which she sat.

"I try to be."

He looked at her, and she looked away.

He didn't know what to make of that statement, or how receptive she'd be to him pressing her on the matter so he opted to ignore the statement all together and instead tuned his ear to the music drifting into the room.

"What is this? I like it."

"It's Ray Lamontage. He has a great voice, very melodic. Not a lot people know his work. "

"One of yours"?

"Hah! No. I wish, but don't get me wrong though. I'm very proud of the music and the people on my label." She took out a piece of paper and started to write.

Lucas simply nodded. She had every reason to be proud of her work. "Lamontage you say? It's soothing , very you."

She eyed him curiously from where she sat, pen still to paper "Yeah, I guess".

"Well, if you like this guy, you'll definitely like these", she said handing him a list of various artists and albums.

As he took the list from her he noticed her shift uncomfortably and stick her hands in her pockets, but he'd already caught it . She wasn't wearing her ring.

"You're right. Numbers two , three , six, and eight I already own," he replied observing her suggestions carfeully."You'll have to do better than this. For a huge music junkie like yourself, I'm not impressed. At. All." His sarcasm , elicited a soft smile.

She stood, impressed. "David always said you had good taste. I was always waiting to see where."

He stifled the laugh that rose within him. "Nice, Evans. Lame, but unexpected none- the-less."

She picked up her pen and threw it at him. "Get of out here. There are far too many accusations and rumors flying around here already. I Don't want to be accused of holding the delivery guy hostage if you know what I mean, she eyed him suggestively. Thanks for dropping this off though."

" 'delivery guy', and sexy producer, sounds like they would make some nice music, if you know what--"

"OUT! And you are so not funny."

"Neither are you", he said with a smirk, "but _I try to be_", he then added pointedly mimicking her choice of words from earlier.

He noticed a slight change in her demeanor at his words, and suddenly the atmosphere strayed from its light heartedness and became tense. He wanted to ask her about her missing ring, certain she had noticed that he was aware of her naked left hand. He didn't.

"Well I'm, um, going to head and grab a bite to eat, see you around"

"Yeah, okay", she replied, but he noted the sense of hesitation in her voice.

"Well where are you going? If its close and quick, I'll join you, I have a few minutes to spare and I could use a decent meal, sack lunches are so old school."

"Sounds good," he replied. There's was no way for him to actually discern if she was hungry or not, but he knew she wanted something. He looked at her a moment longer- she wanted to talk.

Would he?

___________________________________________________________________________

Thoughts, opinions, confused. Think you know what's happening. What do you think about Lucas and Peyton? I'd love to hear it all. Thanks. Carmen


	3. Chapter 3

1Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I just started winter term at my university. Things have been kind of busy. I hope you guys are sticking with me. I'm very thankful for the reviews and to all those who have subscribed , etc. Here is the third chapter. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.

-Carmen-

________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 3 **

"So, what's new in you new life?" Asked Peyton between slow nibbles of her sandwich.

"Not much, I got a call from Putnam, the publishing company this morning. "

"Oh. Are you writing again?" She asked, her interest peaked, only it was quelled by her sudden awareness of how very little she knew of his life now. Most of what she knew now, she had gathered from David.

"No, but they call every six each time they're a little more insistent for a finish date," he answered. He hadn't picked up a pen or set hand to keyboard in what seemed like ages. His first book had sold really well. Quite well, in fact, so much so that periodically he'd get a residual check for the few stray copies sold. But even after all these years the success of his own novel wasn't enough to inspire him. College had ended and along with it his aspiration.

A frown etched itself across Peyton's features. "Don't give up, your first book was good Luke. I'd give anything for the happy ending you gave the characters in your novel."

There it was again , her eyes had gone distant and he knew her thoughts were elsewhere.

"You can still have that, and I still have my coaching job, so I'm not a total lost cause. "

Peyton seemingly unfazed by his words of assurance, then stirred her tea and assailed him with more questions. Not that it bothered him much. It had been so long since they last had a chance to catch up but it didn't take him long to realize that her sudden state of curiosity was her not so subtle attempt to try and deflect attention away from herself.

Lucas cocked his head to the side and studied her for a brief moment before he finished the rest of his burger. "You know for someone who said they were starving you sure haven't touched anything on your plate. Id like to see how you eat when your not hungry."

"Peyton, talk to me. Something's bothering you, I know." His blue eyes watched her carefully, certain that she sat weighing her thoughts.

Peyton considered the possibility of being unresponsive, hating that he could read her so easily, hating how effortlessly it had always been for him, and how it was a skill that David had yet to fully master.

She averted her eyes and searched for something to say. "We're talking."

"No". He smiled. "I'm talking, and you're asking questions to avoid talking about you."

She couldn't argue with that. She knew it was the truth. "Well, if there's something you want to ask me , you can ask Lucas."

Lucas merely shook his head at her will to refrain from being willingly open with him.

He didn't want to pry. He hoped that she sensed his concern and would be reasonable. Maybe he was wrong to assume she had wanted to confide in him. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he had misread her- Only that time hurt more than he would have liked to remember.

_It was shortly after introductions were made between he and Peyton in college that Lucas for the first time became aware of what it felt like to be in love. Despite the fact Peyton had a close friendship with his best friend, he couldn't deny the connection they shared , nor could she and before long they had gone from mere acquaintances to what he would later describe as to having this intense emotional connection. He longed for more though. And perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but he thought maybe she had felt the same, but before he could work up the courage to approach her on the matter she and David were dating. Within in a years time they were married. _

He closed his eyes against the memory, pushing it off. "You know we used to be pretty close, the three of us."

She didn't need to be reminded. She remembered.

"I just don't feel like myself anymore Luke". She finally admitted, her eyes lowered in defeat and disappointment. She had yet to understand why he had been so reluctant to talk to him , when it had been her sole agenda when she insisted to tag along.

"Everyone has those days." He tried to assure her with a smile.

"This is different," Peyton countered. "After the loss of the baby, things just went down hill for David and me. You've noticed," she pointed out as she crumpled the napkin in front of her between her fingers.

"Do you think about that day often?" Lucas asked gently, placing his hand compassionately over hers awaiting her response. She met his gaze steadily from across the table.

" Everyday," She breathed, removing her hand from his to wipe away the tears she was certain would fall at any second. "That day changed everything. Sometimes I regret it."

Lucas' brows furrowed, not quite understanding. " Regret what?"

There was a list of things Peyton regretted. She stared out the window. "Getting pregnant," she whispered. Her eyes flickered to his before she dropped them to her plate in shame. "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?

I didn't think I'd ever be that person who was naive enough to believe having a baby would have change things between us, but I did, and now I wonder why. To be honest David and I were never as stable as we fooled ourselves to be. Did I really want to bring a child into that? There was a pause. "But then there's this part of me that-"

"Still grieves for the child you lost" he finished for her.

"Yeah. I just wish things could gone differently, that things between David and me were different."

"I know. I do too Peyton, and I don't think you're horrible."

"Does he talk to you about me? About our marriage?" She asked tentatively.

Surely they talked she thought. They were best friends after all.

Lucas said nothing and an unsettling silence filled the space between them.

"Luke?"

This time she watched him look away, and she fought back the urge to ask again, no longer sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Lucas gazed shifted towards Peyton after a few seconds .He wanted to tell her that she had indeed been the subject of many discussions between him and David recently, but couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't bare to see the look on her face if he divulged any of the things they had discussed. So vaguely he replied "You know how guys are."

"Well, I don't know about that. I thought I knew David."

Lucas wanted to say the same. He wasn't sure if he knew David anymore either.

"I'm going to ask for a divorce Lucas."

Time stood still for a moment while her words sunk in.

In all honesty he had expected that much when he had noticed her bare ring finger. If the situation were any different, as David's best friend he would have felt pressed to disapprove , to play the mediator, but the circumstances didn't call for that. He wouldn't allow Peyton to hang on to hope, not when what he knew would inevitably serve as the final nail to the coffin. He tried to ignore the twist of guilt that made his insides knot.

"Peyton-"

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened and waved off his concern. "I'm okay, really."

But her disappointment was more than evident to Lucas driving him to her side to pull her into his arms. And Despite her intentions and her inner struggle to keep them at bay: the tears, hot and heavy, finally fell relentlessly down her cheeks.

An audible sigh escaped Lucas' lips , as he whispered reassuring words. He wanted nothing more than to ease her hurt by, if nothing else, the comfort of his presence and his concern for her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Hey, look at me. Peyton you don't have to be embarrassed ,if that's what you are worried about. Believe me this is one of you're better moments."

"I thought you were trying to be helpful," Peyton jokingly snapped as she pulled away from him, smiling faintly as she reflected on the past.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Lucas inwardly groaned at his choice of words. It was only a few weeks ago that he recalled asking David a similar question. _"When are you going to tell her?" _

_________________________________________________________________________

So that's chapter 3! Questions? Concerns? Wishes? Leave a review and let me know what you think please.

-Carmen-


	4. Chapter 4

1Hi guys! I want to thank all of those again who continue to read and review. Thanks for the favorites and the story alerts as well. Here is the latest update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH nor do I own the characters Lucas and Peyton.

**Previously Chapter 3: **"So when are you going to tell him?" Lucas inwardly groaned at his choice of words. It was only a few weeks ago that he recalled asking David a similar question. _"When are you going to tell her?" _

_____________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 4 **

Both mentally and physically exhausted, Peyton pulled away from the confines of work and into the evening traffic, happy to finally be off her feet and away from the ringing of phones. There were days she questioned what she had gotten herself into, but regardless of how grueling things got at her office, she couldn't imagine not running her own record label. She wouldn't trade what she did for anything.

Peyton bit her bottom lip, gently slowing the car for a red light. Alone at last, she allowed the thoughts she'd been trying to push away come forth. One thought or person in particular she knew had to be dealt with. David.

She was less than ten minutes away from her home now, and less than an hour away from laying it all out there not only for David, but most importantly herself. Tonight was the night, she decided.

To her surprise she wasn't anxious or nervous like she thought she'd be, and she had yet to wrestle with second thoughts. She was more than thankful for clarity, however late it came.

Her thoughts went to Lucas and she smiled.

It comforted Peyton to know that he was supporting her decision to go through with the divorce; she hadn't expected that. He wasn't being judgmental either and she liked that, always had. Even after all these years, and all they'd been through, he was still the same Lucas Scott she'd met in college, still caring, considerate, and undoubtedly the best kind of friend one could possibly hope to have.

She hated what had become of their friendship towards the end of college, but she knew she had done very little to help set things right again. Lucas, as persistent as he was, on the other hand had tried. He had pushed her for answers, but she had pushed even harder, intentionally pushing him away.

Eventually he had backed off and although they were still intertwined through David their friendship was hardly ever the same-David was one reason , but there were also others. Apologies were long over due on her behalf and she knew it. Today would mark changes of many kinds when she got home, starting with her marriage.

Home at last, Peyton shut the door behind her, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed into a chair and as she took in her surroundings it was in that instant it all became too real. Although the house she shared with David had not really been a home in the last two years, she knew technically that if a divorce proceeded the house would belong to either or, or neither. She needed a drink.

Drink in hand, she made her way back in to the living room and over to the book shelf; she didn't question why she was led there , she knew. She picked up the photo album.

Peyton set her wine down on the table and sifted through its contents .One by one she looked at the pictures of herself and David.

The smiles etched upon their faces seemed so foreign now, and all the memories they created seemed to have made up another lifetime. It was somewhat hard to believe that all they were and everything they had shared were gone now. But it would be even harder for someone to convince her that she wasn't making the right decision for the both of them.

Peyton tried to picture how David would respond, not to the thought of a divorce, but a definite divorce. For the most part she pictured him confused and hurt because that's the way she originally felt when the thought first crossed her mind. Given the words he had spoken earlier there was a possibility he would be angry, she really couldn't be sure.

Peyton looked at the clock. It was 7:22pm. David still had a good half hour until she expected him to be home. Today she had asked him to come home early. She wouldn't ambush him with the proposal of divorce. She gazed out the window, the hints of a sunset had long since disappeared.

An hour and thirty minutes later Peyton still sat alone. Why she expected anything different was beyond her. Frustrated, she huffed out of the living room and into the kitchen where she tossed the last remnants of her drink down the sink.

The phone rang. If it was anyone at this time Peyton was sure it would be David calling with excuses. She had no interest in hearing them now, she just wanted to go to bed. She ignored it.

When the phone rang again, a few seconds later, irritated, she picked up the receiver.

"Peyton, its me. Your cell's turned off." _Lucas._

"Now if this isn't weird, Luke. First you show up at my work, then you take me to lunch, and now you're calling at strange hours of the night," with all traces of annoyance gone, she smiled as she exaggerated playfully.

"This is kind of inappropriate, don't you think?" She pulled out a chair from the kitchen table to sit in, waiting for his laugh or a witty remark, but she was greeted with an eerie silence instead.

"Luke?"

"Peyton, something's wrong. It's David. Something's happened."

A sense of dread immediately washed over her, instinctively she reached out for the support of the kitchen table. "Is he okay?" She asked barely able to push the words past the growing constriction she felt in her throat.

"David was in an accident, Peyton."

"H- how bad is it?", She cried frantically, pleading for an answer yet not sure if she was ready to hear it.

"He's been airlifted to the Emmanuel, I'm headed your way. I'm just now passing the county line. Wait for me. Just wait, okay"?

"Okay."

_Something's wrong_ .The two words echoed in Peyton's head as she waited for Lucas to arrive. They were familiar; the words had stumbled from her own mouth the day she had lost her baby. She prayed it wasn't an omen of some sort as she bore the weight of worrying what fate might hold in store for David.

****FLASHBACK - Two years ago ***

"Just so I'm sure, you want to leave?"

Peyton leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. The band wanting to leave the label before they were officially signed was sure to be horrible news for her staff to hear.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. I'm sure you'll find success with another label," she continued.

Without hesitation Peyton punched the disconnect button on her office phone and stood to rid herself of the tension that had formed between her shoulders and her neck, only to be met by the eyes of her colleagues, who stood in the doorway.

Of course they all thought the band was great and it was evident on their faces what they thought of her saying nothing to persuade them to stay with the label. Moving swiftly she closed the door on them. She was the boss.

And of course, she too was upset by the band's choice to depart from the label, though she couldn't say that she hadn't see it coming. As talented as the band was, she knew that managing them would prove to be a difficult task. She wouldn't work with anyone that she could foresee failing to adhere to the ground rules she and her company established. They were already uncooperative with the scheduling of meetings and the word compromise just wasn't in their vocabulary. Her decision to allow them to leave had been a justified one. They were tired of her, and she was equally tired of them.

And today she just was tired. She had been feeling restless and irritable from the moment she had left the house and to top it off she was hungry, but her morning sickness left her unable to keep anything down for longer than ten minutes.

Despite her personal torment she was vaguely aware of all the people at the label who still demanded her attention. She could eat and rest later.

But as the hours in the day progressed, she knew she could no longer push off the inevitable. She had to eat something even if it was just a sandwich. After all she was eating for two now.

David hadn't specifically said that he had something important to look after today, so maybe he could get away, she thought. It had been a while since David had last been to her office, and it would be nice for them to spend some time together. Plus he had been reading up on pregnancy and nutrition. He'd suggest something proper for her to eat. She called him.

No answer. The call went straight to voice mail. She tried again. Same result.

Peyton cursed herself for forgetting to pack a lunch. She called her assistant.

"Amy, do you want to grab a bite to eat ?" Amy was dependable. She offered to split her chicken salad aware of Peyton's condition.

"That sounds good. Thanks." Peyton stood and moved to open her door for the fourth time that day. Ever since the morning's incident colleague after colleague would come in and propose solutions to help rectify her supposed mistake.

However, she only made it half- way before she felt a dull ache in her abdomen.

She decided to dismiss it as her body's method of reacting to morning sickness and lack of nourishment, but still, Peyton felt as if something was wrong.

A second attempt to make it to the door would prove her right. A sharp pain ripped through her. She clutched her stomach, grimacing.

It was then she glanced down her body to see a pool of blood at her feet.

"Peyton, I also brought some- oh my, are you alright?" Amy asked as she raced to Peyton's side.

Peyton blinked a few times and swallowed. "Something's wrong."

Were People always destined to leave her?

***

There was a time that Peyton thought that she and happiness were two things that just didn't belong in the same sentence. The amount of personal tragedy she'd witnessed firsthand was enough to shatter ones belief in fairytales and happy endings. But when she had found and married David, she thought her luck had changed for the better. He gave her hope that, maybe, she could find the happiness that life had been keeping from her. And they were happy for the most part. But here she was, four years into her marriage and things were changing. Among those changes she could now add the absence of a child.

Peyton looked solemnly down at her stomach and ran her hand over it again. She wanted desperately to believe that her baby was still in there, safe from the outside world, and safe in her love for him. She would have been five months pregnant tomorrow. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped, the sound pitiful and full of pain. She smoothed the fabric of the oversized t- shirt Amy had given her to wear before they left the hospital earlier over her now empty stomach and her eyes welled up with tears.

It was hard for Peyton to recall much of the technical proceedings after she arrived at hospital that day, but she definitely remembered the tears that flowed and how detached and robotic the doctor had sounded when he confirmed what she had suspected all along.

"I'm sorry Peyton, you lost the baby."

A phone rang in the distance, but Peyton ignored it. Only her father still called the house phone and he had a way of breaking reality to her that she wasn't ready to hear just yet. He cared and for that, she was thankful, but he had a habit of making her more angry than he cheered her up. She'd let the answering machine catch his sympathy.

Her mind went to David, but a quick survey of their room told her that he wasn't home. A more thorough survey lead her to a note at the foot of her bed. She recognized the handwriting as she picked it up to read.

_"You asked to be alone. Granted. I'm so sorry Peyton. I'll be back in a couple hours to check in on you- Amy."_

The note accounted for her assistant's absence, but not for her husband's. She remembered that no one had been able to get a hold of him at the hospital and it was apparent Amy wasn't able to get a hold of him either. She didn't know if she should be worried, or cry.

No sooner than the thought of David and his whereabouts crossed her mind she heard the jingle of his keys and the front door to the house open. Slowly she maneuvered from the bed to the doorway of the their room. She shouldn't have gotten up at all , after all she was sore, but will power was now added by fury.

So she waited, but she didn't have to wait long. He had a routine. He'd make his way back to the bedroom to rid his work clothes before he'd partake in anything else.

He was in the hall before she could count to twenty and she showed no mercy in her ambush of him.

"Where were you?! I've been trying to reach you all day!."

Startled, David stopped in his tracks. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Where were you?"

"I had a meeting with a client", he offered softly .

"All day?!" She asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't all day. I saw that Amy called, he replied as he removed his over coat.

"And you couldn't be bothered to check your voice mail?" She watched him shrug as if was nothing.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to suppress them, but the effort only made her head ache and the overwhelming urge to cry that much stronger.

"Peyton, is something wrong? What is it?" Worry lines etched into his forehead.

She wanted to roll her eyes, where was his concern when she needed him earlier?

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "I-I lost the baby."

"WHAT? Peyton?" He stepped forward and reached for her hand.

"Don't," she whispered dangerously as she went to retreat back into the room.

"Peyton?"

She rounded on him furiously**. "**Don't bother David, you seem to be good at that! I needed you!" Her voice broke. "I shouldn't feel like I need to be a painting to be a priority to you."

"Honey ,you usually call a least three times a day-"

"SO WHAT! I guess I should be lucky that lately you only manage to answer one of them?"

"Peyton, I didn't know, I didn't. I'm here now."

Peyton didn't respond, but simply turned away from him and entered the bedroom.

Anger and resentment still rolled around inside Peyton when she heard David call out her ten minutes later, but as much as Peyton still wanted to be upset with him, she just couldn't.

Her need for his comfort was far greater and when she turned over on her side to meet his face from where he stood in the door way his face mirrored her own: glazed, red rimmed eyes, pale skin wet with tears. She instantly recalled the smile that had illuminated David's face the first time he felt the baby kick, she knew her emptiness was shared.

"Peyton, I'm sorry."

She swallowed hard, and nodded her head, and quickly she felt his arms around her pulling her into his embrace and holding her tightly against him as they cried together.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Are you sure he's going to be okay Luke?"

"Yeah. Yes, he is."

Her eyes met his. "Yeah, you right." And as they exited the off ramp to the hospital Peyton focused on believing so.

____________________________________________________________________

So that was chapter 4!

Lucas and Peyton coming soon , don't worry.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.

What do you think is going to happen?

Questions, concerns???


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OTH nor do I own the characters Lucas and Peyton

Hi guys! I want to thank all of those again who continue to read and review. Here is the latest update.

**Previously Chapter 4: **

"Luke?"

"Peyton, something's wrong. It's David. Something's happened."

A sense of dread immediately washed over her, instinctively she reached out for the support of the kitchen table. "Is he okay?" She asked barely able to push the words past the growing constriction she felt in her throat.

"David was in an accident, Peyton."

_______________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FIVE**

In the ICU room machines beeped , every inch of David's body that Peyton could see was bruised . An IV line ran from each arm. Another tube ran from the side of his neck. Their were wires on his chest connecting him to a heart monitor , a clamp on his fingers monitored his respiration and temperature, a catheter bag dangled near the floor.

Her heart thudding , Peyton approached the bed, she could sense Lucas close behind her, his presence providing an oasis of calm in the midst of turmoil. She stopped at the head of the bed .

Unsteady and trembling, Peyton leaned to within inches of David's face, her heart clutched at the pitiful sight . She bit her lip and blinked back her tears. She wondered if David could hear. Words at the tip of her tongue she managed to force them out, pass the constriction in her throat. "David I am here, I'm here . You're going to be fine". She swallowed before she was able to continue . "Lucas is here too. David, please wake up."

David's eyelids fluttered then opened. Peyton tried to smile and discovered the muscles in her face wouldn't cooperate. "You're going to be fine." If she could Peyton would have promised him anything in that moment; a new beginning , the world. To see his eyes open meant that their was still hope. She could've promised anything as he stared at her, but settled for " David you're going to be fine. We need you here."

"Mel- Meli" , David gasped , the machine beeped beside him.

"Is he calling for the nurse?", she turned to Lucas who stood beside her. "Its okay David I'm here , everything will be alright," Peyton's worried gaze going from David to the machine.

The beeping sped up. Wide eyed, Peyton shot a quick look at the climbing numbers that monitored his blood pressure, then anxiously back at David , then Lucas. What's the matter, cant he see that I'm here?"

"I'm not sure, unless…" The frown on Lucas' face cleared , he leaned down and spoke softly to David. "She's fine, don't worry . I'll take care of everything I promise, just get well."

David's eye lids drifted shut , the machine quieted , the numbers on the blood pressure monitor descended.

"What was that all about?" Peyton eyed Lucas suspiciously , her puzzlement growing.

"I'll tell you on the way out, I need to call David's parents. Grasping her arm, he led her away .

Lucas didn't speak again until they were standing in front of the elevator. "The motorist David stopped to help, was a woman, there was an infant in the back …"

Peyton's stomach clenched . "She's not …" She couldn't bring herself to form the words.

"No. She's fine," Lucas said quickly. "Lucky she was properly strapped in the car seat. She's in Children's Medical Center next door. Her name is Melissa." Peyton breathed a sigh of relief that the little girl was unharmed. "Where is her mother?"

Her question was met with silence.

Peyton's head fell forward and tears brimmed in her eyes. Another child that would grow up without a mother. She knew the feeling all too well. She had lost her own mother at a young age, similarly due to a car accident.

"According to the eye witnesses, David was trying to fix the woman's flat tire when a car came barreling towards them .David tried to push her out of the way, but he wasn't fast enough and they both were hit", informed Lucas tightly as he and Peyton continued together down the hall.

Rage, swamped Peyton. "Don't you dare tell me that the driver was on a cell phone ."

Lucas' eyes, blazed with equal fury . "The police think he was drunk."

"He probably didn't get a scratch on him", she responded bitterly as she hung her head.

"Not then, he tried to flee the scene and struck a median, and was pronounced dead."

"How do you know all this?"

"I stayed behind after he was airlifted then I called you."

"What do you think the odds are that he left behind a wife and child?"

"Probably high, you know how his town is," replied Lucas.

"Luke, I know me and David aren't on the best of terms right now, but I don't want him to die."

"I know." He took her hand in his. "You can head back to the room, and I'll go make that call."

**********

"_Melissa is my daughter."_

As the words echoed in her mind a hurt so intense seized hold of Peyton's heart. Breathing became difficult as she retreated to the door. As ruthless as it was the thought to reach over and pull a cord, hit a switch, anything that would hinder David chance at survival seemed very tempting. She wanted to believe it was all a misunderstanding, that David hadn't just confessed that he cheated on her and had a child with another woman, but something told her that it wasn't. She turned into the corridor determined to somehow escape it all.

Alone, Peyton felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She blinked them away angrily--trying to hold onto to what little emotional strength she had left.

She thought she had been successful at finding a secluded place where no one would find her, but the sound of footsteps approaching told her that she was no longer alone. Her only guess-Lucas.

"Peyton."

Peyton turned to meet him, expecting to see sympathy on his face. Instead, she was met with uncertainty. She could sense the strained hesitation in his expression. Realization swept across her face.

"You knew!" She accused. She watched as he tensed beneath her pointed gaze.

"I-I" he stammered helplessly, caught by surprise. Guilt hung around him like smoke, waiting to engulf him. "Peyton, I didn't mean to…I wanted to tell you."

"why didn't you then?"

Lucas pursed his lips, and searched for the right words , but came up short. "Peyton it really wasn't my place," he offered feebly. "You have to understand that."

"I confided in you today Lucas, the least you could have done was give me your honesty in return." She looked at him and shook her head and gave a laugh that was void of any amusement. "Befriend the wife and assuage a guilty conscience ."

"Peyton it wasn't like that!" The implication in her tone in that last statement hurt him beyond measure.

"Its not?" The tears were falling freely now.

"No." He genuinely cared for her, he didn't pity her at all. The way she cheapened his concern almost filled him with anger, but these feelings were quickly dismissed. Any current issues he had pertaining Peyton needed to be put on the back burner.

"David needs us right now, Peyton. The doctor just said it doesn't look good. Regardless of everything else Peyton, we're all he has."

Peyton closed her eyes and tried not to think. She wanted to blot out the images of the man who had just confessed his infidelity to her. It would have been easy to turn away from that David, to not care if he died. She would have only the look on Lucas' face helped to remind her that inside that room they were losing a man that they both had loved and who had love them. Together, they walked back to David's room, not knowing he'd be gone before they arrived.

*************************************

Lucas stood in the doorway of his kitchen, his mind flooded in a whirlwind of emotions. He hated seeing Peyton as broken as she looked at the moment. He wanted to help her, but their conversations had been limited since David's death and it was more than evident that she was trying to keep her distance from him. Lucas sighed as he struggled with how to tactfully approach the situation. He cleared his throat. "I wouldn't blame you for hating me Peyton."

"Lucas I don't hate you," she replied softly as stood from her chair at the kitchen table and turned to meet his gaze.

"You could have fooled me", he countered as he walked hesitantly towards her.

"You've been here for two days and you've barely spoken to me, other then to ask if I've been holding up okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

Her features hardened at the question. He saw the tears begin to form and the way her voice broke stirred something in him.

"Talk about what? How the one person I thought would never hurt me did? How stupid I was not to recognize the signs? Or how you, the person who has told me on numerous occasion that they cared for me has been lying to my face?"

Lucas opened his mouth to protest, but she waved a hand through the air, cutting him off.

"How long?" She demanded.

He fought the urge to ask her to be more specific, knowing it would only irritate her. He didn't want that, so he settled upon just answering it all.

"Peyton, I've only known for a week. I found out by accident, but I confronted David about it, and that's when he told me. He met Chelsea at one of his conferences a little over a year ago and Melissa she's 9 months old. That's all I know."

"Peyton you have every reason to be disappointed with David, with me."

"And with myself," Peyton voiced.

"Don't do that. I know how you are. Don't blame yourself. None of this was your fault."

"Then why does it feel that way? Anything I love I lose Luke. You know. First my mother, the baby and now David" she informed as her voice trailed off into the stillness of the room. "I should go. I still have more arrangements to make." She made an attempt to move past him.

He reached for her arm . "Luke." She faltered, and he took the opportunity to grab her hand." Don't go. Let me take care of it. Stay."

"No. It would be better if I just went now."

"Will you be coming back?"

I don't know. Probably not.

Lucas frowned, genuinely bewildered by Peyton's stubbornness and perhaps selfishness. Frustration gripped at his chest.

"Peyton don't push me away, not like… you did David." Lucas instantly cursed himself for his poor choice of words, upon noticing the hurt and disbelief displayed on Peyton's face. He quickly made an attempt to salvage the situation, but not before she freed herself from his grasp and slapped him hard across the face.

He glanced at her briefly, and rubbed his hands roughly over his face. "I deserved that. I'm sorry."

A small smile graced his features, in hopes to offer her some reassurance. It took effort to mask his disappointment when she only stared back. " I don't want to lose you Peyton. Not again. I know you're hurting, but I lost David too. I need you." The dryness in his voice nor the tears that accompanied his plea didn't surprise Lucas at this point he knew now that life was too short to not surrounded yourself with the people you love and the people that love you.

Peyton remained silent, arms folded across her chest. Heart heavy.

Sure that he failed to reach her , Lucas hung his head in defeat, but it was then that he felt himself enveloped by her slender arms. With her arms around his neck, and his chin resting atop her head they clung to all they had left- each other.

"I don't want to lose you either."

_________________________________________________________

So that was chapter 5!

Hope I didn't confuse anyone, if so Id be glad to clarify anything.

Those who are still reading I would love to know what you guys thought about this chapter. Leave a review and let me know.

-Carmen Jessica-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill, nor the characters Lucas and Peyton.

Hi you guys here is the latest update! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back. Let me know if you are still following and forgive me.

**Previously Chapter 5:**

Peyton remained silent, arms folded across her chest. Heart heavy.

Sure that he had failed to reach her, Lucas hung his head in defeat, but it was then that he felt himself enveloped by slender arms. With her arms around his neck, and his chin resting atop her head they clung to all they had left-each other.

"I don't want to lose you either"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Peyton sat amidst a sea of boxes. Most of David things were packed as well as some of her belongings. She had been successful at making the place appear uninhabited but she soon came to realize that packing away David's possessions didn't erase the memories that went with them. Nor did it erase the new found hurt she experienced when she thought of him.

The week that proceeded David's funeral had been a blur, for both her and Lucas, but together they managed to get through it. The funeral itself- a somber, silent affair.

As much as she would have liked to stay and pity herself for her hardships, she had a life to get back to. There were people that counted on her, bands that put their future into her hands.

Peyton stood to survey all she had done.

"Thought I might find you here", a dry voice from the doorway startled her.

She whirled around, heart thudding in her chest but as soon as she recognized the intruder , Peyton visibly relaxed.

"Luke what are you doing here? Its late."

"I looked for you at my place and you're things were gone," he replied, hands shoved into his pockets. Peyton sighed. "Thought I'd get a head start on some things here, she gestured to the boxes on the floor. "Besides I didn't want to wear out my welcome."

Their eyes locked and she eyed him curiously noting the weariness in his pose and remembering the restlessness she heard in voice. "You okay? " Peyton asked hesitantly.

Lucas nodded in response, but she was hardly convinced. He dropped his eyes and turned away.

In the dull light of the room; Peyton watched as he surveyed his surroundings, perhaps in quiet remembrance.

"Luke, you didn't have to come." Peyton's soft voice drew him back to her.

He stared at her, surprised, and shook his head. "I wanted to. I had to. I've been dreading coming here."

Uneasy, Peyton tilted her head, her face still worried. "Okay. Do you want to be alone?"

"You don't have to leave." After a few seconds of silence Lucas cleared his throat, drew a breath. "So, you're packing up the past?" He took a step further into the room.

"Not everything, but some things." She paused. "If that makes any sense."

Lucas was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. "Who would have thought we'd be here right now?"

Peyton stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, before embracing him completely.

"Before I forget," Peyton started as she pulled away from their embrace. "I saved this for you. I thought you should have it. You don't already have a copy do you?" She walked over to the mantle and picked up a picture taken of both David and Lucas.

Lucas made his way over to Peyton, and removed the picture from her grasp. His blue eyes roved over it, taking it in. The edges of the picture were worn down to a soft crinkle and a bend around the left upper corner made whatever hand writing on the back difficult to read. He chuckled, low and rich.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"David and I weren't even speaking when we took this picture, but his mom just had to have a new picture of the two of us." Peyton stared at him, perplexed.

"David didn't tell you?"

"No. Care to enlighten me?"

"This photo was taken after David accused me of being in love with you." Lucas laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"What? When?" Peyton asked.

"Right after the two of you were married. Of course I told him I wasn't, but he didn't believe me. We didn't really speak for weeks after that. It sucked."

"He never told me that, but I shouldn't be surprised, right?" Peyton responded almost inaudibly.

Peyton glanced at Lucas before going into the kitchen to retrieve them both a glass of water. "So you weren't in love with me?" Peyton asked jokingly, though in a conceited manner.

"Nope, not this guy," Lucas boasted playfully. "You're green eyes and legs didn't work for me."

Although Peyton smiled she couldn't explain why she felt a slight wave of disappointment wash over her upon his answer. There was a time she used to believe there was hope for the two of them.

But opportunity presented itself in the form of David. He offered her everything she could ever want, and who was she not to take it? He loved her, and she loved him. She did. At least she wanted to believe she did.

Lucas looked at the picture one more time before pocketing it. Guilt tore at him, he never did apologize for lying to David- for denying his accusations back then and now he'd never get the chance.

Peyton sat drawing on her bed, the fine line of her brow furrowed in deep concentration, as she tried to drown out her worries through her art. Her pencil moved with violent precision against the sketch pad, but she was hardly impressed by what she had produced. A frown settled on her lips at the sight.

A knock on the door drew Peyton from her thoughts, quickly she flipped over the drawing concealing its contents.

"Are you decent?" Lucas asked, as he playfully covered his eyes, hoping his antics would dispel any lingering tension from the awkward encounter the night before.

Peyton laughed. "What are you doing, crazy?" She slid toward the middle of the bed. "And just to be clear, I wasn't the one walking around naked in someone else's house. You should know better."

"Naked? I was hardly naked." Lucas clarified, stepping into the room.

No, he wasn't completely naked. That was a slight exaggeration on her part. But, as she recalled, the way his boxers hung low at his waist he had hardly left anything to one's imagination.

Heat stole into her cheeks as unexpected desire coursed through her. She hid her face behind her hair and she desperately tried to will the image away.

"Fine, whatever. Lets not talk about it anymore."

"Okay", Lucas agreed with a nod of his head, though he smiled at how easily flustered she had become. To refrain from talking about it would be the easy part , but willing his mind to not think about it was another matter in itself.

"You were gone before I could get breakfast started this morning, do anything interesting today"? Peyton asked.

"You mean other than take a cold shower."

"Luke! " Peyton exclaimed as she put her face into her hands.

"Kidding", he retorted with a playful glint is his eye. No, Not really," Lucas then replied.  
Peyton looked up at him immediately. "You're lying. Have you been seeing the baby?"

Lucas ran a hand through his hair and sank down onto the edge of the bed. "I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. You aren't mad are you?"

He looked at her for any signs of anger or disappointment, but her expression was guarded. Not sure if that was a good thing, to be safe Lucas mentally prepared himself for any sudden reactions.

"I understand Luke". That was the truth; she had no choice but to understand. No matter the choices David made in the time that she'd known him, Lucas' loyalty to him has never faltered, and she didn't expect that to change now. She admired that.

"You do?" She nodded in affirmation. "Good."

"So, since we're being honest here is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No. Not that I can think of," Peyton replied as she eyed him skeptically.

A smile tugged at the corners of Lucas' lips. "Now you're the one that's lying. The nurse told me she ran into a blond that fit your description at the hospital earlier today. In fact she pretty much described you to a tee."

A rush of embarrassment climbed up into Peyton's face and she had to look away. "I guess you caught me." She looked at him and offered him a tensely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about before. It was never my intention to make you feel guilty about seeing Melissa."

"I know," Lucas acknowledged. "I take it that this wasn't your first time visiting her."

Peyton let a frustrated sigh escape her lips. "Why can't I just be normal? I want so hard to stay angry at David, to resent the baby and not feel an ounce of remorse, but I can't. "I've seen her almost everyday this week," she confessed softly.

Lucas leaned into Peyton, their shoulders pressed together. "You're not abnormal Peyton. You just have a good heart, you always have. It sets you apart from most of the people I know."

Peyton smiled at his words, genuinely touched, but she couldn't help but wonder if Lucas thought David had a good heart taking into account what they knew now. It was at the tip of her tongue to ask for his opinion, but she thought better of it. She didn't want things to become awkward or strained between them. Over the last few weeks they had been enjoying each other's company, she didn't want that to change.

"Do you have an update on Melissa?" Peyton asked.

"You mean other than still being sick and parentless? If so, then no."

A silence lapsed between them.

Lucas scratched his head and looked at her. "The nurse asked if I would consider taking her in temporarily." He let out a small chuckle. "Can you believe that?"

Peyton eyed her feet. She hadn't expected that. What if the staff had asked her? It was possible, for she was told both David and his mistress's parents were consider to elderly to do so, perhaps they were waiting for the right time to ask.

Although Lucas had laughed at what Peyton presumed to be the possible absurdity of raising Melissa---or being a father when he least expected it---she could tell that he was actually contemplating the matter. "I can believe it. You'd make a great father Luke."

Lucas smiled and for a while she sat and listened attentively to him as he informed her of his fears, but she was also listening for the question she was certain he would ask of her at any moment. Lucas stopped talking; his hand moved slowly to hers and took hold of it. She heard him take a breath which she could only assume was for courage. She watched as his mouth opened.

"Peyton-"

" Luke, if you're going to ask me to accompany you in taking care of Melissa, I don't think I can." Her eyes fell shut for a second. "I can't."

"How did you know I was going to ask?"

She shrugged.

It shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did. If there was ever any indication that she knew it should have been when he felt her tense beside him and her hand begin to pull away from his.

Lucas stood from where he was perched on the bed "You can't or you wont?" He countered in hopes that she'd clarify. "I was under the impression that you liked her and enjoyed spending time with her."

"I do," she paused. "But visiting her and taking her in as my own are two different things."

So that was chapter 6!

Those who are still reading, I loved to know what you thought of this chapter and what you'd like to see happen next or what you believe will happen next.

-Carmen Jessica-


End file.
